power rangers RELOAD
by thestoneranger
Summary: wen a power has left and a new gen is born the power must come back to fight once more...
1. Chapter 1

this story starts like 4000 years ago in the planet of eltar...a man in white has just finished making a power source...

man in white: man I cant belive that finally made a power sorce that can compete with my morpher...bearly.

But I need a host that can has the the decapline and the power to over come the power of the morpher...

then a man comes in to the room..

man in black:hay ur done with it

man in white:yea it took me 85 years Xion but it worked:):)

xion:man ur one crazy mind Zordon...I bet dad would be proud

zordon:yea of course I still cant belive he left immortallity just want enoghfe for him...

he just couldent belive he will go to the extreame to perfect ninjor techneic

xion:yea

zordon:but I have

xion u mean

zordon:yea I present

he gets outs out a small golden cylnder shape object

zordon:this is the power

xion is it as great as the stone

zordon:unfortannilly it will never even come close as my morpher and the galaxy destroying power stone it holds...

dad was a great man but a fool to creat such powers he died trying to create a container to handle such power...

and I wont so my work ends here

xion:so what are you going to do with do much power

zordon:im not shure I guess Im going to have to work on it later or something

xion:or u can give it to some punk ass teanager with attitude...

zordon:...or joking right

then suddentlly a explosion is heard cousing the floor to grave and shake

a men in unifome enters

solder:general zordon colonel Xion ritas puttys have passed thrue the first wall and are retaliating we have lost all back up and

KO35 has lost all signal with general Ninjor...

xion:it seems that the aliance of evile has grown even stronger we might be in for a fight

zordon:IM going NOW

xion:its to dangerus

zordon:ITS MORPHIN TIME

and with a blink of a eye he dissapeared

xion : fuck wuts the count liutenet

solder:our men counted 1,546,567,565,567,543,567,677 puddies and twis as much cogs sir...

32 mins later in the battle felied a scean of many dead puddies and dismantles cogs a ranger is standing with a tired expression

zordon:I cant hold on much longer I cant handle my power idf I go overdrive then this planet and this univere will be as dismantled as these cogs...

then a fleet of supreame monsters apear and is led by a being who has appeared face to face with zordon

being im lortex and u will die stone ranger U WILL OVER FLOW

zordon:bring it on

5 mins later zordon has destroyed over half the fleet wen his suits becomes painful to ware but unable to stop he continues untill he kills lortex with a slice of his blade

zordon:im not going to make it IMA OVER FLOW

just as he says thos words the centanl knight appears

centanal knight:zordon I cant let u overdrive Ill use my power to keep u on check untill u got time to demorph

zordon:thank you old friend but I think my end is near my body will not handle the unmorphing process so this will be my last battle

then as soon as he finished rita appeared

rita:DIE STONE RANGER

she brings ut her mighty staff and throwers a powerful shot at zordon wen

zordon:XION

centanal knight: a new ranger

zordon:why xion u acivated the object u will DIE the power is unstable with out a cantainer morpher

xion:im okay

zordon:but the power...

xion:IM OKAY... AHHHHH

rita blasted him in back cousing zordon to fall on his knees

centenal knight:whats wrong

zordon:nothing

xion:hugh zordon im scared

xion falls to the floor and demorphs and zordon catches him...zordon demorphs at the sight of his dead brother

centanal knoght:oh my go zordon u usted the stone to power object didnt you

zordon:he wansent soposto use it... I thoght by itself woild be enoght...

centanal knoght: we must destroy her before its to late

zordon:we cant...but we can put her away

centanal knight :I got that but I need power

zordon gets up and grabs his morpher and shoots a ray of power to centanal knight

centanal knoght u will die rita

Rita:hahahahahaha bring it on

she thows a beam of her own hitting zoron in the head cousoing him to glow

centanal knoght:zordon

zordon:conitinie worry about me later

centanal knight gathers all of his focoused energy and shoots it a rita she runs but cant escape it she is hit and is surrounded by the force and

left gaurded in a a dumpster like device and disappeared in to the sky

soon later centanal knight carrys the glowing uncousions zordon to the base weare he wakes up in an energy tube

wen he awakes he notacis that his cylinder object has broke into six coins wich he kept in a secure location...


	2. the future leads no hopes

present day a kid is running his hungry he oles money and now its time for him to pay but has no money to do so so hw runs

Thug:keep running u cant run forever

then the kid stops

Kid:the only reason I ran was to save u the broken bones u would have if I stoped

Thug:I cant belive this mother fckr

the thugs grab the kid but the kid reversis it and puts one one full neson only to be destracted by the guy next to him who had a teaser

Kid:AHHHHH

thug:man u shure can fight

he gets out a gun and points it at the kid

Thug:but your time is out

Noise:NOT SO FAST

A man in a blue GI uniform enters the ally with a pissed off look on his face

thug:This dosnt concern you Rocky

Rocky: it dose now...let the boy go

Thug:...the don wont be plaesed

Rocky:The Don wont even care

the thug lets the kid go and rocky picks him up

Thug:this aint over

Rocky:yes it is

The thugs disappear in the darkness and rocky takes the kid

30 mins later the kid wakes up in a apartment and looks at the face of his recurer

Rocky:u okay kid

Kid:my name is Roberto

Rocky:well im Rocky Del Santos, but you can call me Rocky

Roberto:wer am I

Rocky:your IN ma DOJO...

Roberto:the blue triangle your that ROCKY

Rocky:yea but wut are you doing in this piece of HELL

Roberto:I got no parents...IM hungry and...

Rocky:yea angel grove hasnt been the same since all its enhabitence left on terra venture all those years ago...now its a place for gangesters and crime...

Roberto:makes you think y the PowerRangers left you all alone

ROcky:NO MAKES U THINK Y DOSE LIGHTSPEED bastards forgot the peaple who made it all happen and fix this place up or get them SPD rejects here to sort this peaple out

Roberto:then y dont you leave

Rocky:I dont know I think kuz i got an obligation as a ranger

Roberto:your crazy man but I can respect your motives

Rocky:U look like u got no home

Roberto:I dont

Rocky;let me train you in the arts and you can live here

Roberto:SORRY Rocky I already have knolege in the arts JUDO and TAICUANDO but ill do chores so I canlive at your DOJO

Rocky looks at roberto with a weired glare

Rocky:judo...I guess u got the ultamit defence and a good offence that would explain why u had that thug in a full nelson wen I saw u...

then its a greed only if u teach ma students ur technike...

Roberto:agree

they shake hands and go downstairs to get som LUNCH:):):)


End file.
